Detrás de mi ventana
by Yosshino
Summary: ¿Regalo de navidad? La visita de un estudiante cambiara la perspectiva de Akane sobre el mundo. - ¿Tanto así odias el mundo para quedarte aislada en este cuarto? - No lo odio, simplemente no lo veo igual que tú. One-Shot Mundo Alterno.


¡Hola! Me ha llegado la inspiración por estas fechas... Huele a navidad...

Bueno primero que nada les deseo Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo :3

Ninguno de los personajes de Ranma 1/2 me pertenece (lamentablemente u.u) sino a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Claro los pedí prestados sin fines de lucro.

Sin más, que disfruten de la lectura :3

* * *

DETRÁS DE MI VENTANA

Era un día frió, muy normal para el invierno. Ranma metió las manos a las bolsas de su abrigo y se dirigió a la entrada del hospital. Las enfermeras lo saludaban muy a prisa por la exigencia de su trabajo. Está vez llevaba entre su material un par de libros que distrajeran por más tiempo a los pacientes. Tocó en la habitación 9, se introdujo cuando la voz femenina permitió la entrada. Se encontró con una muchacha de cabello azul sentada en la orilla de la cama, de tez blanca, con ojos rasgados en un chocolate intenso, de mandíbula ligeramente dibujada.

Al percibir la llegada del extraño volteó hacia donde se encontraba Ranma. Él le dedico una sonrisa, saludó con la mano derecha y se dedicó a presentarse.

_- Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma, soy estudiante de la universidad PARANG, practico artes marciales y estoy aquí cubriendo mi servicio comunitario. Por favor cuida de mí._ – Hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo, sin embargo recibió como respuesta el ladeo de cabeza de la enferma. Tomó una silla y se sentó en frente de ella. –_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ – Obtuvo la atención de la chica, aunque sus palabras quedaron en el aire – _Tendo Akane, ¿Verdad…?_ – Leyó el nombre en una hoja que adornaba la cabecera de la camilla. Tras un silencio prolongado la peli-azul afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza acompañado por un tenue –_ Pero me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre solamente._

Ranma sonrió, el lenguaje informal ya no sería un problema aunque percibía lo distante que se mostraba la chica, diferente a otros pacientes. Sacó uno de los libros, le dedico una mirada, preguntó sobre la literatura, sí es que le gustaba, el género que más leía, acerca del autor que le agradaba como se expresaba detrás de las letras, sí gustaba de escuchar un cuento en ese momento.

La respuesta negativa de la última cuestión hizo que el artista marcial propusiera el juego de las 20 preguntas, aunque Tendo mantuvo la duda por algunos minutos término por acceder.

-_ Muy bien, tú primero Tendo Akane._

_- Akane, por favor._

_- Está bien. Pregunta… Akane._

_- ¿Qué quieres que pregunte?_

_- Hay va la primera pregunta_ – Sonrió – _Lo que tú quieras, familia, pasatiempo, amigos… amor. Lo que tú quieras._

_- ¿Por qué viniste?_

_- Ya te lo dije, estoy cumpliendo con mi servicio comunitario._

_- Pero ¿Por qué conmigo? Hay muchos pacientes._

_- Es mi turno, ya preguntaste dos veces… ¿Qué prefieres playa o montaña?_

_Los labios de la hermosa joven se separaron mostrando sus blancos dientes. – Depende._

_- ¿Depende de qué?_

_- Segunda pregunta… ¿La quieres desperdiciar?_

_- No importa, me quedan 18… por cierto la tercera pregunta, Akane, la acabas de utilizar. Ahora contesta._

_- Depende de con quien vaya._

_- ¿Cómo? No entiendo._

_- Creo que ya vamos parejos, a los dos nos quedan 17._

_- Tu responde, prefiero eso a quedarme con la duda._

_- Si voy con amigos prefiero la playa y si voy con una persona especial elegiría las montañas._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Así entraríamos en calor._ – La respuesta de la muchacha hizo reflexionar al chico, haciendo pasar un par de segundos. –_ Aunque pensándolo bien no soy capaz de salir más allá de esa puerta._ – Dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando hacia el objeto mencionado - …_ No te preocupes no me pierdo de nada._

_- ¡Mujer! ¿Cómo dices eso? Existe mucha belleza en este mundo._

-_ Aun así prefiero quedarme con este lugar._

_- ¿Te refieres al hospital?_ – Su rostro mostro sorpresa. Sí preguntaba a cualquier enfermo diría todo lo contrario, sin importar su condición. El estar atado a una camilla, observar el techo cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche, percibir el mismo aroma de distintos medicamentos era lo peor para él.

_- Claro, estoy hablando del hospital._

_- ¿Tanto así odias el mundo para quedarte aislada en este cuarto?_

_- No lo odio, simplemente no lo veo igual que tú._

_- Vaya, sí que eres extraña. Yo daría todo por viajar, conocer más personas, otras culturas, saborear de diferentes cocinas la comida. En pocas palabras salir de la rutina._

_- Pero dime ¿Qué hay de extraordinario ir a otros lugares si el cielo es el mismo?_

_Con esa respuesta Ranma chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Es qué nunca has visto la ventana del pasillo?_

_- Te lo repito, mis pasos no salen más allá de estas paredes._

_- ¿Es,es enserio?... Sí está a unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda, desde la puerta se puede ver._

_- No me gusta abrir la puerta. No me gusta salir de la habitación. Prefiero quedarme aquí._

_- Pero cuando sales a hacerte estudios ¿Qué no te has fijado?_

_- No presto mucha atención cuando salgo._

_- No lo puedo creer._ – Una risa salió de su boca. Ella solo se limitó a esperar a que el pelinegro hablara de nuevo.

_- No solo se ve un paisaje detrás de ella Akane Tendo._

_- Entonces ¿Qué más ves? Porque detrás de una ventana siempre hay un paisaje, solamente eso._

_- ¿Te puedo decir qué más veo?_ – En ese momento, sin esperar la respuesta, Ranma se puso de pie, tomo la silla, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Situó la silla en la entrada mirando al lado opuesto del que se podía ver desde el asiento de la chica. Manteniendo su mirada siempre en el rostro de la peli-azul se sentó.

_- El aire es frio por lo que las personas van a prisa, el cielo está más azul que de costumbre. Veo una pareja tomados de la mano, caminando más lento que los demás…_

_- Lo ves, es lo mismo de siempre, nada fuera de lo común._

_-Hay una niña pequeña que juega con las burbujas que su mamá le acaba de comprar. Las burbujas llegan hasta otro niño y comienza a explotarlas, una a una Akane, se ve que lo disfruta._ – Una idea cruzó la cabeza del estudiante. Se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la izquierda, fuera de la habitación.

Al llegar al pasillo extendió los brazos, sabía a la perfección que la peli-azul no lo podía ver. Estiro sus dedos hasta sentir tensión, inhalo hondo, cerro sus parpados disfrutando del viento que sentía pasar entre sus dedos. –_ Akane, hace frío pero realmente es agradable sentir el aire contra la cara_ – Hablo sin abrir sus ojos. –_ Creo que mis mejillas se han puesto coloradas_. – Al terminar la frase se llevó involuntariamente las manos al rostro –_ Están frías._ – Sonrió.

Tendo simplemente lo escuchaba tratando de imaginarlo disfrutar de ese momento. Cerró los ojos. Lo imagino de pie, a unos metros de la ventana y por el tono de voz que escuchaba lo vio sonreír con los parpados cerrados, el viento chocando contra su cuerpo y de pronto vio el carmín en las mejillas del chico. Ranma entro al cuarto, ella escucho sus pasos acercarse, de repente Akane sintió las manos casi heladas del estudiante en sus pómulos. A lo que le obligó abandonar su fantasía abriendo los ojos lentamente. Ranma inspecciono la mirada de la joven. El café casi espeso, primero miel, luego enseguida oscuro, líneas negras perdiéndose entre el chocolate alrededor de la pupila ligeramente dilatada de un color negro demasiado profundo. Nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos como los de aquella chica, una mirada especial, única. Expresando todo pero sin definir cada sentimiento.

-_ ¿Lo percibes? Como el frío de mis manos se va calentando con tu piel._

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-_ Cierra los ojos y concéntrate._ – Obedeció. Después de segundos sentio que el centro de la palma se calentaba y el calor se extendía sin llegar a la punta de los dedos, el frío hacia un especie de marginen en todo el contorno de la mano. Se sentía frío y a la vez caliente. Era agradable.

-_ ¿Ahora comprendes a la pareja que está afuera? Tomados de la mano, como se dan calor mutuamente. La razón por la que salen a pesar del clima._ – Se alejó dejando que sus manos dieran una sutil caricia al rostro femenino. El frío volvió con más fuerza a las extremidades del chico. Se sentó de nuevo.

Mantuvieron una plática durante horas. Contándole situaciones que veía por la ventana. Anocheció y la temperatura fue bajando gradualmente. Dieron las 8:06 pm. De un momento a otro Ranma dejó inconclusa una frase.

_- … ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunto la muchacha.

-_ ¡Akane!... Esta nevando._

_- ¿De verdad? Por eso me encanta el invierno. ¿Cómo se ve?_

_- Creo que la nieve está más blanca que nunca… y cae más lento._

Sonrieron.

Más tarde el joven estudiante se despidió prometiendo que saldrían cuando a ella la dieran de alta.

Una voz masculina la saco del sueño que mantenía. Era 24 de diciembre. Casi se asomaba un nuevo año.

-_ Kane levántate. Es 24 y tenemos una radiografia._

_- Si, ya voy._

_- Me dijeron que ayer vino un estudiante ¿Cómo la pasaste con él?_

_- … Bien, se le ha olvidado su cuaderno, tal vez lo ocupe ¿No sabes cuándo volverá a venir?_ – Pregunto poniéndose de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

_- Creo que ayer fue su último día… ¡Espérame!_ – Su amigo le dio alcance un paso más allá de la puerta, le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos, despacio. Akane se detuvo cuando dieron cinco pasos más. Dio un cuarto de vuelta hacia la izquierda y camino hasta chocar contra el muro. Comenzó a tocar la pared, de un lado a otro, para arriba y abajo. Su amigo la observo desconcertado.

_- Kane ¿Qué buscas? Vámonos, se nos hace tarde._

_- Ryoga-kun abre la ventana. No la encuentro_

_- ¿Cuál ventana? No hay ninguna ventana aquí_ – Se acercó y le tomo la mano, guiando su camino. Tendo Akane simplemente sonrió, fue una sonrisa nostálgica. Tal vez era porque no volvería a ver a Ranma; no con la vista porque para ella era imposible, sino sentir esa presencia llena de vida, acompañándola solo por unas cuantas horas… o simplemente sonrió de tal manera porque no existía nada detrás de aquella ventana inventada.

* * *

Qué les pareció? Creo que no esta taaaannn triste como lo había pensado. Pero espero sus criticas buenas y malas.

Tengo que aclarar que a mí nunca me a gustado que pongan a los personajes con alguna discapacidad, enfermedad y demás, pero en este fic creo yo que fue necesario U.U y eso fue el concepto desde el principio. ¡Ha! esta historia originalmente es de la pareja EUNHAE del grupo coreano Super Junior pero me gusto más en esta versión (Ranma 1/2) y resalto... La historia es mía.

Bueno ahora si los dejo... Felices fiesta :) dejen sus Reviews Besos desde México :3


End file.
